callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MG4
The Heckler & Koch MG4 is a light machine gun developed and produced by Heckler & Koch. It was chosen to replace the heavier 7.62mm MG3 at the squad support level. It will supplement the MG3 in other roles. It is the standard support machine gun of the Bundeswehr. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Unlocked at level 16. Of all the LMGs, the MG4 has the lowest damage per second, the longest reload and the least recoil. Because of this, it is one of the least used LMGs in Multiplayer. It is, however, a very effective weapon. It is the only LMG that is effective full auto even without the Grip. Without a grip, it is about as accurate as the M4A1. Likewise, when used with a Grip, it is essentially a LMG version of the ACR, but with no damage loss over range and the slower handling of an LMG like lower movement speed and longer time to aim down the sights. Even with the ACOG, this weapon can be fired full auto with minimal loss of accuracy, though the shooter must follow the target while holding down the trigger. The qualities make the MG4 an average weapon at short and medium range as it will be overpowered by any other weapon with higher damage per second. It excels at longer range battles, where accuracy trumps power. Unfortunately, the MG4's iron sights are slightly off, as rear sight is lowered compared to front sight. Bullets will land at top of thicker part of the sight. This problem is easily solved through the use of any optic besides the iron sights. Most players consider Bling with Grip and Red Dot Sight, Holographic Sight or ACOG the best setup, however a Thermal Scope can be surprisingly effective on certain maps such as Underpass, Estate, or Wasteland. Switching classes using One Man Army Pro is actually faster than reloading the MG4 without Sleight of Hand with the added benefit of replenishing ammo and equipment. However this can easily be avoided by using the Extended Mags attachment for the weapon; giving the MG4 all 200 rounds in one large magazine. Weapon Attachments *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Mags File:Mg4 6.png|The MG4 File:MG4_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The MG4 appears in Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two LMGs in-game. The MG4 shares the same basic appearance as its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, but the ammunition is stored in a box as opposed to a cloth bag. The MG4 has a lower rate of fire, but makes up for it with higher damage per bullet. The MG4 is only used by the Insurgency in the levels Interception, Needle in a Haystack, To The Rig, Winter Assault, and Last Chance. File:MG4_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The MG4 viewed from third-person File:MG4_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The MG4 File:MG4_Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Iron sights Trivia * The MG4 makes a very similar noise to the M60 with Double Tap from Call of Duty 4. * The MG4, when equipped with FMJ, appears on the HUD as Explosive Rounds. As seen here. * The MG4 is the only LMG in Modern Warfare 2 that uses a cloth ammo pouch. * The picture that shows at the bottom of the screen when someone kills a person with this weapon, it shows a built in reflex sight, instead of the ironsights included in the game. * The MG4 has the longest reload time of any primary weapon in Modern Warfare 2. * Like the Silenced M9 and M240, the Silenced MG4's shots appear on radar. * If someone fires it at full auto the belt will only move in the new bullet when stopped shooting. Category:Machine Guns Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:German Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Belt-fed Category:Multiplayer